


Twisted Christmas

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finds Drusilla with her demon lover and tries to win her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 25, 1998 (yes, I wrote evil porn on the holidays sometimes) as a gift for my muse. It's very dark. The idea of Dru being unfaithful is, of course, Joss'. Set on Christmas Day, there are flashbacks to another Christmas.

I opened the door slowly and the stench hit me immediately. Rotting demon...Never a pleasant smell.

But, I wasn't about to remove the corpse.

Stepping into the dark, windowless, basement room, I flicked the light switch and watched my beloved blink rapidly at the sudden brightness.

Drusilla hung limply from the chains attached to the ceiling. Her shoulders were dislocated again and I knew I'd have to fix them or they would heal in that position. Permanent damage was the last thing I wanted.

Spying me, she mewled softly, pathetically and managed to bring her feet underneath her. Her cry of pain as her shoulders tried to realign, tore at my heart, but I kept my calm, cold mask on my face and closed the door behind me, leaning back against it, watching her blood-stained breasts bounce as she swayed.

It had taken me over a month to track down her and her...lover. They had moved on to Argentina, then Peru, finally holing up in an old fort in the mountains.

On finding them, the first thing I had done, was brutally slaughter her lover, that minor chaos demon. It hadn't been difficult. By that time, I was so enraged, I had beaten him to a pulp, then ripped out his heart and eaten it.

His corpse was the one rotting in the corner, stinking up the place. But, he was serving a purpose, as a reminder.

Naturally, Drusilla hadn't taken it well. She had attacked me and had been surprised when I hit her back, then broke her kneecaps so she couldn't run. At that moment, I had been in a furious haze. She was lucky I hadn't broken her spine, crippling her for a lot longer than the two days it took for her kneecaps to heal.

As she had whimpered and pled for forgiveness, alternating her pleas with vitriolic diatribes against me, I had stripped her naked and hung her from the conveniently placed chains in the basement, then had dragged her lover's corpse into the cell to keep her company.

For a week I had kept her there, beating her, torturing her, starving her, waiting for her to love me again.

She was being stubborn. I knew how much she loved the pain I was inflicting. In her demented little mind, she probably knew that once she gave me her heart again, I'd stop hurting her.

Of course, I blamed Angelus for all of it, the royal prick...

"Spike?" she mumbled. "'m hungry."

I hadn't fed her in two days and I knew she was only a few hours away from the madness taking her. Well, she could wait those few hours. Pushing myself away from the door, I strolled nonchalantly across the room, stopping in front of her.

Grabbing one shoulder, I jerked it hard and she screamed as it realigned. Before she had a chance to recover from the first wave of pain, I repeated the action on the second shoulder.

Drusilla swayed weakly, sobbing.

"Do you know what today is, Drusilla?"

Slowly she shook her head, blinking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's Christmas Day."

"...Can I have a prezzie?"

"Do you deserve a present, Drusilla?"

She nibbled on her lower lip as her eyes searched my face for any hint of emotion. I forced myself to remain calm and collected.

Her head shook again and her eyes dropped to the stone floor. "I've been very bad," she whispered.

I heard the eagerness in her voice, although she tried to disguise it. She hadn't been beaten in nearly twenty four hours and the lash marks had all healed, leaving behind only dried blood.

As I walked over to the table upon which lay a variety of torture implements, I silently cursed our sire for making her crave pain. Picking up a cat-o-nine-tails--not one of those used in porn flicks, but a heavily braided one with knots on the tips that would cause considerable damage--I walked behind Drusilla and raised my arm.

The whip cracked against her back, leaving nine bleeding marks. As she shrieked in ecstatic pain and I raised my arm again, my mind wandered back to a much happier Christmas.

~~~~~

Drusilla knelt in front of the Christmas tree--a recent introduction to Victorian England--shaking her gifts, giggling in joy. Along with the gaily wrapped packages, there were two small children, bound and gagged with red ribbons in their hair.

They were a gift from her master. The night before, he had tousled her hair and smiled at her, then kicked them under the tree to be opened in Christmas Day. A few hours later he had left for London to spend a few days with Darla, recently returned from terrorizing Greece.

Drusilla didn't like Darla and it was obvious that Darla couldn't tolerate Drusilla, so keeping the two of them apart was very important to Angelus. He had chosen to go her in London rather than invite her to his estate.

Drusilla often wondered about his relationship with Darla. She simply could not believe that Darla allowed him to do to her the same things he did to Drusilla. It was one of the reasons she didn't like Darla--she was sane and strong. She wasn't dependent on any male. She came and went as she pleased and had her own following of vampires.

Darla was everything that Drusilla could only dream of being.

Furrowing her brow, Drusilla shook the nasty, unhappy thoughts out of her head, picking up another package to shake and wondering what was keeping William.

A smile of joy crossed her face as she thought about him. He was so strong, yet so tender. He never hurt her like Angelus did.

Although, sometimes she secretly wished he would. Sometimes she craved for him to hit her, to tie her down and fuck her brutally.

Yet, he never did. His touches were always passionate, yet always gentle as well. He brought her such exquisite pleasure and never left her hungry, her body trembling in desperate need. He was nothing like Angelus, which always baffled her. Angelus was William's sire, how could they be so different?

***

I watched her from the doorway, seeing the almost childlike innocence on her face as she carefully shook each package. My eyes traveled to the two male children under the tree, and I frowned. A final gift from Angelus.

He knew how much I disliked killing children. This was just one more of his little power games.

But, I had to be eternally grateful that he had left me with Drusilla. I had been back in England for six months and I had never been allowed to be alone with her until now.

Jealous, possessive bastard...

Suddenly, Drusilla realized I was there and turned, a big smile on her face. She held out her hand and I instinctively reached for it, walking quickly towards her, wanting, no, needing to touch her.

Five nights we would have together. I didn't plan to waste a moment of it.

"Look, William, here's your gift from me. I picked it out all by myself."

Kneeling, I took the gift, examining the bright red and green paper, wondering for the hundredth time why a bunch of demons were celebrating a Christian holiday.

As Drusilla picked up another package to shake, I knew why I was going along with this. She was enjoying herself so much, like a child too long deprived of anything beautiful in its world.

I reached for my gift to her and handed it to her. "Open it, luv."

Smiling eagerly, she set the other package aside and tore into the paper on the small box. Removing the lid, she gasped, then looked at me with sparkling eyes.

And, I knew in that instant, that I loved her, wholly, completely, and for all eternity.

Trembling fingers removed the diamond and ruby bracelet and she held it up to the light. "Oh, William...It's the best present ever." Tears spilled from her eyes and she fumbled at fastening it around her wrist. I immediately moved to help her. It looked exquisite against her pale skin and complimented her scarlet dress and beautiful dark hair.

Raising her hand to my lips, I placed a delicate kiss on her palm and felt a shudder run through her.

"But...but, what if I lose it. Oh, what if it falls off. I can't, I can't keep it. I'll lose it. I'll be bad and..."

I cut off her panic by covering her lips with mine, kissing her with tender patience. After a few moments, I felt her melt into the kiss, sinking her body into my embrace, her breasts flattening against my hard chest. I was glad I had left my waistcoat and coat upstairs. Only the linen of my shirt and the satin of her dress separated our bodies.

Rising to my feet, I pulled her with me, still kissing her. We stumbled backwards towards the unnecessary fire and the thick fur rug on the hearth. As we sank to the floor, I gave a moment's thought to the children under the tree, then mentally shrugged.

They would have to die, so what if they saw this. If they didn't die, Angelus would take it as Drusilla's refusal of his gift. The thought of what he would do to her didn't have the right to be in my mind at the moment.

Reaching for the buttons on her gown, I quickly freed them, then pulled the material down her arms, uncovering her pale, bountiful breasts. Her rosy nipples were distended and I flicked one gently with my finger.

She moaned and buried her mouth in my neck, sucking and nibbling on my sensitive flesh. I lowered her onto her back, following her down, so that I straddled her legs and leaned over her. As Drusilla's hands tangled in my hair, pulling it free of the leather piece that held it back, I bent to her breasts and began to suckle at her nipples.

Crying my name, she arched her back, offering me her bounty. My hands found her gown and tugged it down her body, stopping briefly to remove her shoes and toss them across the room.

Naked except for black silk stockings tied with ruby ribbons above her knees, she lay trembling beneath me, her eyes glazed with longing, her lips moist from my kisses. I ran my eyes over her and watched her part her legs as far as she could, caught between my knees.

Looking at her glistening cleft, I frowned. The flesh was distended and redder than normal due to the attachment of three metal clamps--two on either side on the outer labia, one on her clitoris. They looked very painful.

"Drusilla, what are these?"

It took her a moment to realize what I was talking about and I silently cursed my sire yet again. She was obviously so accustomed to them, she had forgotten they were there. "They're my Angel's gift to you."

Gritting my teeth, I forced down my anger and carefully touched her swollen flesh. She hissed and I knew it hurt. I wondered how long they had been on. Angel had left shortly before dawn and I hadn't seen Drusilla naked since two nights before. "Would you like me to remove them?"

"If you wish..."

I saw her bite her lip, uncertainty filling her eyes.

"It's alright, Drusilla. They're my gift. If I remove them, it's my right."

Slowly she nodded and allowed herself a tremulous smile.

I carefully unscrewed each clamp and set them aside. As I watched the bright red color begin to fade, I wondered how Angelus would like these attached to his balls and the tip of his prick.

They were MY gift, after all...

Feeling much happier all of a sudden, I moved between Drusilla's thighs and hooked her legs over my shoulders as I lowered myself to her moist, soft flesh. Licking tenderly at the marks from the clamps, I listened to her mewl in pleasure.

My licks grew harder, sweeping up and down her cleft. Rolling her higher, my tongue circled her puckered anus and she cried and trembled in desire. Kissing her bottom and inner thighs, I worked my way back to her swollen clitoris.

Gently I sucked it between my lips, rubbing it with my tongue until her juices spilled onto my chin and she cried my name as her body spasmed in release.

As Drusilla trembled and whimpered in pleasure, I lowered her legs and rose to my knees. Quickly I stripped off my clothes and tossed them aside. My cock was hard and hungry for her--forty eight hours without her were at least forty seven too many--and I stroked it carefully, waiting for her to come down from her first orgasm and begin to build to another.

Opening her eyes, Drusilla looked up at me and smiled. As she looked at my throbbing cock, her eyes widened and her smile turned lascivious. Raising her arms, she reached for me and I eagerly went into her embrace. Her legs found their way around my hips and she bucked against me, grinding my cock into her wet pussy.

Lowering my mouth to hers, I kissed her deeply as I drove my cock all the way into her vagina. Her muscles clamped down on me, squeezing until my eyes nearly crossed. Her teeth caught my lip and she bit gently, sucking on the minor wound.

Braced above her, I began to thrust gently, rocking our bodies together. Drusilla bounced up to meet each thrust, her fingers digging into my shoulders, her heels drumming on my ass. I kept the pace slow, wanting to draw out our lovemaking.

With a growl, Drusilla flipped us. I was so surprised, I let her, and quickly found myself on my back and my love raising herself above me. Her fingernails found my chest, scoring my flesh as she impaled herself on my cock and yelled my name.

As she moved at a merciless pace, driving us both towards what was sure to be an explosive climax, I wondered at the wild changes in the female above me.

Three nights ago, she hesitantly had removed her gown and covered her eyes in embarrassment and tried to close her legs as I kissed her pussy. Her surrender had been sweet, her movements and touches almost untried, as if she was a virgin.

Tonight, she was ravishing me and my body was loving every second of it. Grabbing her hips, I slammed her down as my cock urged my hips upwards. We grunted in unison and pounded against each other violently. I felt the pleasure painfully tightening my balls and heard Drusilla gasp and moan as she rubbed her clitoris against the base of my cock.

Sliding my fingers around to her wet cleft, I massaged her hard nubbin and heard her scream in pleasure. Great shudders ran through her and her inner muscles nearly ripped my cock from me.

Yelling her name, I exploded into her, filling her in hard, desperate thrusts.

As she collapsed on me, moaning my name, her whole body shaking, I stared blankly at the ceiling, stunned by the force of my own release.

We lay there for a few minutes, then Drusilla rolled off me and rose to her feet. Propping myself up on one elbow, I admired her sweetly jiggling bottom as she walked over to the tree and bent over to pick up a present.

She had a beautiful ass. I had never taken her there. This was mainly because I had watched Angelus tear her too many times as he violently fucked her there--and I had watched her enjoy it, as well, which I couldn't help but find disturbing--but also because I never could resist her tight cunny.

Maybe later this evening...

I watched as she returned to my side, kneeling on the fur rug and handing me the package I recognized as her present to me, worry crossing her expressive face.

"Did you wrap this by yourself?" I asked, sitting up.

She gave me a hesitant nod and clasped her fingers together in her lap. I quickly gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "It's lovely, Drusilla. Such pretty paper and a red bow to match your new rubies."

I watched her smile with more confidence and began to unwrap the gift. Lifting a box free from the torn paper, I removed the lid and found a navy, silk robe with my initials embroidered on the breast pocket. Pulling the robe free, I ran my fingers over the sleek silk, then slipped it on. Rising to my feet, I drew the belt around my waist, tying it.

"Does it fit? Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

Reaching down, I pulled her up and into my arms, replying honestly, "It fits perfectly and I love it."

Drusilla giggled as the silk brushed against her swollen nipples, then she squirmed and I felt my cock begin to rise again. "I'm so glad you like it. Daddy said you probably wouldn't and that it was a silly gift," she said in a small voice.

I resisted the urge to tell her that her 'daddy' was a major asshole and instead, placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her closer. "It's not silly, luv. I needed a new robe; my old one was getting very ragged."

She nodded against my chest. "I saw that."

"Then, it's a very practical gift, as well as personal."

There was silence for a few minutes as we just held each other, then Drusilla spoke in a soft, tinny voice, "Daddy made me earn the money."

Closing my eyes, I knew I didn't want to know how he had done that, but I also knew she couldn't keep it inside herself. There was already too much bottled in her tiny body. "How, luv?" I asked in a husky voice, mentally preparing myself.

Her thin arms tightened around my waist and she burrowed her forehead into my silk-covered chest. "He made me...sell myself...on street corners...to men...human men, whom I couldn't kill. I had to...I had to...with them and he'd watch. It was horrible, William. I hated it, each man, I hated them. It was nasty and hot and smelly and I felt nothing, I swear I felt nothing."

I tried to calm her as her voice rose and she began to tremble. Anger was flooding me, but I forced it down. I was determined that she wouldn't see it. She wouldn't understand why I wanted to rip off our sire's head and piss down his neck.

"Daddy...daddy would call me a...whore and a slut...and he'd hit me. The men would laugh, most of them, and daddy would kill them. He'd drain them and make me...take him in my mouth. I never got any pleasure, but it was worth it, if you like the robe," she finished.

No it wasn't, but I had no way to explain that to her. Instead, I kissed her forehead and drew her down onto my lap before the warm fire, cradling her in my arms, silently promising that someday she would be free of him. Someday, we would both be free...

~~~~~

My arm was growing heavy and I dropped the bloody whip to the floor, nearly panting from exertion for air I didn't need. Drusilla trembled and swayed in front of me, blood running down her back from hundreds of lash marks. There was not an inch of skin from her knees to her neck unmarred by my whip.

She had spent a considerable time screaming in pain, but for the last ten minutes had been sobbing brokenly and twisting in her chains. I didn't know if she had been trying to get away from the whip or trying to arch her back into it.

And I was sick of trying to figure it out and sick, so very sick of beating her.

Looking down at the floor, I saw the blood forming a large puddle, and knew she needed to feed. Tired and heartsick, I dragged myself to the door and headed for the makeshift kitchen.

When I returned to the cell, an unconscious young woman slung over my shoulder, Drusilla was no longer sobbing, but was still trembling. She looked up at me with her large, luminescent eyes, and licked her dry lips torn by her own teeth.

Kicking the door shut and making sure it was locked, I dumped the girl on the floor, then walked over to Drusilla, taking the key from my pocket. I unfastened her wrists, wincing at the nasty scabs and fresh wounds from the manacles, and Drusilla crumpled to the floor. Instinctively, she began to crawl towards the girl.

Sitting on the hardback chair in one corner, I watched her pounce, kill the girl with one swipe of her razor sharp fingernails, and drink hungrily.

When Drusilla had drained the girl, she shoved her away and sat back gingerly on her heels. She glanced up at me, then dropped her eyes to the floor, mumbling, "Thank you for the prezzie, Spike." Placing her hands back on the floor, she began to crawl towards me.

I watched, trying to remain impassive.

Kneeling between my slightly spread legs, Drusilla reached up and unbuttoned my jeans. My cock was flaccid--hurting her, seeing her in pain, never aroused me anymore. She drew it out carefully, then lowered her head and ran her tongue along the side, then over the tip. Opening her mouth, she took my cock inside, whole and began to suck and lick.

I had beaten her, tortured her, starved her, but I hadn't raped her. Chances were pretty damn good, it wouldn't have been rape--she had been in a high state of arousal since I had hit her the first time. Fucking her wouldn't have been punishment, and I had made very certain that the few times I had released her from her chains, she hadn't been able to bring herself off.

She had tried the first time until I had stepped on her finger and broken it.

My cock began to swell beneath her experienced tongue and I groaned softly. Fine, let her make me come. I didn't have to return the favor.

Of course, a part of me was wondering if I'd lost my mind in letting her put her mouth on my most prized possession. She had been known to bite human dicks off before, just for the Hell of it.

As I reached full erection, Drusilla took me down her throat, her lips sucking the base of my cock. Slowly she pulled back, then deepthroated me again, sending lust roaring through me. I saw no reason to delay my pleasure. Grunting, I wrapped my hands in hair stiff with blood and arched my hips, furiously driving my cock into her mouth as I came.

Falling back, I released my grip on her hair and watched her raise her head and sit on her heels again, her eyes back on the floor. "Was I...was I good, daddy?"

Sudden fury blazed through me and I morphed, grabbing her shoulders and yanking her up to eye level. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT," I screamed at her, shaking her until her head rattled.

Real fear entered her eyes for the first time ever. She had never been afraid of me. Stunned, I dropped her, my face returning to normal. Shoving the chair back, I jumped to my feet, quickly fastening my jeans as I tried to get out of the cell, tried to get away from the horrible feelings that were churning inside me.

Drusilla caught my ankle, trying to drag me down, to stop me. She was sobbing my name, not 'daddy', not 'Spike', but 'William'.

"William, please don't leave me. I'm sorry, so sorry. Don't leave me alone anymore," she begged, hysteria ringing in her voice.

I couldn't take this any longer. Not looking back, I kicked her away and ran for the door, unlocking it and getting out before she could drag her torn body to her feet and stop me.

Sagging against the door, tears streaming down my cheeks, I heard her hit the other side and my sensitive ears listened to her wordless sobs.

I felt so incredibly helpless and had no idea how to make anything better.

Drusilla had needed me to be a better demon in order to win her love back, so I had beaten her and tortured her and hated every minute of it. I knew she loved and craved the pain I gave her, but I couldn't continue to do it forever. I wasn't Angelus. I could never be him or be anything like him. I hated hurting her and she knew it.

For one hundred years, that had been fine with her. We had been happy. And, if sometimes, she had wanted me to hurt her, she had learned to make do with my eternal love and devotion.

Why couldn't that be enough?

I found myself sliding down the door and sobbing bitterly into my hands.

*****

After what seemed like hours, I brought myself under control and pulled myself to my feet. Wiping the tears from my face, I opened the door and stepped inside.

Drusilla sat in the chair, her hands clasped in her lap, her eyes downcast. She didn't look up as I entered the room. I deliberately left the door open and walked over to her. Stopping a few feet from her, I watched her slowly raise her head. Her face was calm, but her eyes were full of turmoil.

"This can't go on, Dru," I began softly. "You know how much I hate doing this to you and I know how much you enjoy the pain, so it's getting us nowhere. I'm not your daddy. I'm not Angelus and I never will be. I don't want to be."

My voice began to rise, but I kept it firmly under control. "I have loved you for one hundred and twenty years. I still love you the same. I worship you. I want to please you. But, I won't hurt you anymore. If that's all you want, you'll have to find it somewhere else. If you think I've become a goody two shoes or gone soft because I don't want to destroy the world, then you've never known me very well. I've never wanted that."

"I haven't changed, Dru. If you have, there's nothing I can do about that, either."

As I stopped talking, I watched and waited for any response from her. If I had been human, I would have passed out from holding my breath before she finally opened her mouth.

"I love you, William," she whispered. "Please forgive me...please take me back...please love me again." Tears began to slide down her pale cheeks and I sank to my knees, reaching for her hands. My heart felt like it was about to explode.

"I never wanted to leave you, luv." My voice was harsh with emotion.

She nodded, nibbling on her lip. "I was very bad. I shouldn't have said those nasty things and made you go away. I shouldn't have...Oh Spike, I let that horrible demon take what was yours...I needed you to punish me, because I couldn't do it to myself." She began to sob, pulling her hands from mine to bury her face in them.

And suddenly, in a flash of blinding light, it all became clear to me. All of this had been staged--although Drusilla probably didn't realize it. For one hundred years, she had been faithful to me and then Angelus had returned. He had forced her to return to his bed, but she had never resisted. By the end, she had been craving his brutal touch.

And she couldn't punish herself for that, and I wouldn't. As soon as I had gotten her away from him, I had told her I knew it wasn't her fault and that I didn't blame her for any of it.

Yet, a part of her hadn't believed me, so she had pushed me away and found another lover, subconsciously knowing that I'd return and punish her for it in my attempt to win her back.

A part of me really wanted to storm back to Sunnyhell and kick Angel's ass really, really hard.

But, I had a sobbing, wounded dove to reclaim and somehow convince that I would love her until the day I turned to dust.

And, since I didn't plan for that to be any time soon...

Rising to my feet, I scooped Drusilla into my arms and carried her across the floor of the cell. She whimpered in pain as I touched the still oozing wounds, but wrapped her arms around my shoulders and clung to me, her tears soaking into my t-shirt.

I was going to make everything all right. I had to, because I couldn't live without her.

As I carried her towards the room I had claimed for myself, Drusilla placed a delicate, hesitant kiss on my jaw and whispered my given name in a voice full of wonder and love.

I had never loved her more than I did at that moment...and I knew that everything would work out as long as we loved each other.

End


End file.
